Real Love
by jakscs82312
Summary: Kat's world got flipped upside down when her parents got divorced, forcing her to leave her friends, her family, and her country. What will happen to her when she meets a certain teddy boy that takes her for the most crazy ride of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is my very first Fanfic for you guys, this is chapter one of Real Love! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (sadly) I do not own the Beatles. ): I only own Kat.**

This is it. This is the day that I have been dreading. Why does everything unfair have to happen to me? Right when everything was going right, my life gets flipped upside down. My mother and I are in the car, driving away from the place I call home. _Goodbye home_, _goodbye friends_, _goodbye America_. I think as I look through the back windshield of the car, my house disappearing as we drive further and further away from happiness.

"Katherine, it'll be alright. I know you will make good friends in Liverpool.", my mother says to me.

I just shrug my shoulders and look down into my lap, twiddling my thumbs together.

"Making friends isn't what im worried about, mom." I say to her without **emotion.**

I'm not the type of person that likes change. I've lived in the small town of Clayton, upstate New York my entire life. Now, I have to move to Liverpool, England. I mean, how much bigger of a change can a 16 year old girl get? Oh yeah, leaving my family behind too. It's just me and my mom leaving. My parents just got divorced and my mom said she wanted to take me with her to 'try new things.' But when she said she wants me to try new things when I was growing up, it was about eating brocolli. Not moving to a different country. I'll be sure to never tell my kids to try new things someday, thanks mom.

"I just don't understand why you had to get in a relationship with someone that lives on the other side of the world...", I mumble to my mother with a hint of annoyence in my tone.

"Well, when you find someone that makes you happy and you know can provide your family with a good life, you take the chance. Trust me sweetie, it'll be a good experience, I promise. Besides, aren't you excited to get two new step brothers?" I just groan.

I tried pushing that part to the back of my head. I've always been the only child, now i get two new brothers. It's going to be hectic.

As we board the airplane, I make sure that my first goal is going to be getting a good nap in me. I load my carry on bag into the cuppboard above my head, and sit in the stiff airplane chair. _Thank god I brought a pillow_, I thought to myself. I pull my blonde hair into a messy bun onto the top of my head and position my pillow into the most comfy position that I possibly can get it, and dose off into a deep slumber.

"Katherine, Katherine honey, it's time to get up. You've been asleep for hours." My mother says to me as shes shaking me awake.

I have no plans on opening my eyes anytime soon.

"Mom, we still have time, let me sleep more..", I say as i turn towards my little window with my eyes still sealed tight.

"Honey, you have to get up. We landed. And what kind of mother would I be if I left you sleeping on a plane?" My mom joked.

"Fine, fine, I'm up, I'm up." I say as I rub my eyes. I look at my hands and groan.

I forgot I put makeup on earlier, so now I have black eyeliner all over my fingers, and all over my face probably, too.

"Here sweetie, heres your bag for you." I stand up and grab my bag from my mom and give her a slight smile as a thanks.

"Well, here goes nothing, I suppose." I say quietly.

As our taxi drives us to our new home, I examine how crammed together all the houses here in Liverpool are. I'm used to farm land and no neighbors, and here it seems like our neighbors are sitting right on top of us.

"Great, looks like there isn't any privacy, either." I say, and my mom gives me the look. That type of look that moms give that can make anyone stop talking.

As we come up to the door, mom goes to knock on the door, but before any noise can happen, the door swings open. Standing before me is a middle aged balding man, with his two sons standing by his side.

"Oh love, you made it early. I'm so 'appy you girls are 'ere finally!", the man says. As mom and the balding man kiss and hug, I wave awkwardly to my new brothers.

"Hi.", I say shyly. "Hello, Katherine is it?", one of the boys with black hair and droopy puppy dog eyes asks me. "Actually it's Kat. But my mom calls me Katherine." I say, smoothing out my green and white knee length dress out.

"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you, Kat. My names Paul, and this is my brother, Mike." Paul says to me with a big grin on his face.

Little enthusiastic much? At least he's nice...I thought to myself. "And 'ello love, I have been dying to meet you!" The balding man says to me as he holds his arms out for a hug. I feel obligated to hug him back, so I wrap one arm around him awkwardly.

I think my mother said his name is Jim. Once we walk into the house, I look around examining it. It's a little small in here, but very homey. I notice there is a piano and a guitar, which I am relieved that maybe I can connect to these people in some way.

"Paul, why don't ye show Katherine to her new room?", Jim says as I hold my bags. Paul nods and looks back at me with a happy smile. I follow him up the stairs and we walk to the back of the hallway and go into the room on the right hand side.

"Well I hope we aren't making you feel bombarded, Kat. We are really happy you and your mum are 'ere." Paul says to me with yet again another smile on his face.

I smile back at him slightly. "Thanks Paul, I really appreciate it. Its beem kind of rough lately. Sorry if I seem kind of...distant.." I say to him, looking around my new room.

"Ah it's alright, I'll leave you be now if you want to get settled in." Paul says to me, and I give him a small smile. As Paul leaves, I close the door behind him.

I go look into my mirror, and wipe some makeup out of the corner of my green eyes, and brush my blonde, long hair. _Ugh, jet lag. _I think to myself. I lay on my new bed, and slowly close my eyes, thinking to myself _Well, here goes nothing..._. And drift off into a deep sleep.

**A/N. Well, there is chapter one for Real Love! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! If you want to, there is that little review button, let me know what you think, tell me if you have any ideas for chapters in the future and I can use some of your ideas! Thanks so much fellow Beatle People! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter 2 of Real Love! Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles. I only own Kat. ):**

A bright light. That's all I see behind my closed eyelids. Yawning, I rub my eyes and realize that I slept into the next day. Was I really sleeping that long? I thought to myself. For a second, I look around unfamiliar surroundings and then remember where I am. Oh yeah. Im not in New York anymore. I sigh and grumble to myself, getting up and brush my hair. As I walk downstairs, I try remembering where the kitchen is located, accidently walking into the living room instead of the kitchen.

"Oi, Kat, good morning. Ye sleep good?" Paul asks me, looking up from the television. I nod, and blush.

"Yeah, I um.. sorta forgot where the kitchen is located.." I say as my stomach growls loudly, making me blush a deeper shade of red. Paul chuckles to himself and gets up off of the couch. "Don't worry 'bout it, love. It's right this way." He says as he redirects me towards the right side of the house.

"Is there anything specific you'd like for breakfast?" He asks me as he opens the pantry, scanning over the different types of food inside. "Um.. Ill just take some cereal, thanks." I say as i twirl around on the round bar chair at the counter.

I try watching which cubboards he opens for bowls and silverwear, trying to memorize where they are located so I can get them for myself next time. I take my bowl from him and thank him, pouring myself some cornflakes, adding milk into the bowl.

As Paul is munching on his cereal, he asks me with a bit of a full mouth, "So Kat, I was wondering if you'd like to come into Liverpool with me today? Maybe I can show you around. I'm meeting up with some of me mates, I bet they'd like to meet ye. If ye want, ye can come to our band rehersal." He said, stirring his spoon around in his cereal. My eyebrows went up in curiosity when I heard him say band rehersal.

"Well, Id just have to go get ready, but sure Ill go with you. I think it'd be fun. Thanks, Paul." I said, taking a bite of my cereal. He nodded with a smile on his face and put his bowl in the sink.

"We can leave around 1 if that's alright?" He said as a question. I nodded. "Yeah, that works." I said with a small smile. As Paul left the room, I went and rinsed my bowl out, and went upstairs to go shower. _Maybe this place won't be so bad_...I thought to myself, as I got into the shower, getting ready for the day ahead of me.

I turned off the hot water, opened the shower curtain and let the steam spill out into the bathroom. I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway, shivering at the temperature difference in the air, holding my towel closer to my body.

When I got into my room, I opened my closet doors examining which outfit I should wear. Moments like this I really wished my best friend Macy was here. She was always a lot better with fashion than I am. I frowned thinking of how much I missed my friends, but tried pushing it to the back of my mind. It's time to start thinking positive about this, I thought to myself, biting my lip looking over my clothing.

I finally decided on a light blue and white lace dress that fell right above my knees and dipped a bit in the back, but not too revealing. I let my hair air dry, and then decided on trying something Macy told me she would do with her hair. Straightening it.

Straightening hair in the 50's isn't so easy. I went to the laundry room and got the ironing board out, and took a towel, heating up the clothes iron. I laid my hair on the board, leaving my head sideways, hoping i wont burn myself. I started running the iron over the towel, with my hair underneath it. As I was doing it, Paul walked in. I looked up and almost burned myself from being caught by surprise and being embarrassed.

"Uhh.. sorry I was just trying to do my hair.. do you need the laundry room?" I asked, blushing. Paul chuckled "I thought those things were for clothes, not hair." He said. I blushed harder, embarrassed.

"Oh, I didn't mean to embarrass ye, love. Just messing around. I just have to grab a shirt." He went and grabbed a shirt out of the laundry basket, and left. I let out a sigh of relief, feeling my cheeks go back to normal temperature, and finished straightening my hair.

Once I was finished getting ready and had my makeup done, I met Paul in the living room. "Alright, i'm ready to go if you are." I said to him. He smiled, and opened the door for me, and we started walking down the street.

I looked around town, seeing kids playing jump rope and hop scotch. "Looks like a friendly neighborhood." I said to Paul. "Yeah, everyones really nice." He said, his hands in his pockets. I nodded, and continuted looking around.

We came up to a bus stop, and got onto a strange looking bus. It had two stories to it! "Whats up with the bus having two stories?" I asked him, looking around. "Oh you don't have double decker busses in America I'm guessing then?" I shook my head no. "Ah, well thats the main type of bus we have here. I have a mate named George, you'll meet him today, his dad drives one of these." Paul said to me as we took our seat towards the back of the bus. I nodded again and looked out the window most of the ride to his friends house.

Once the bus stopped at a nice brick house, Paul stood up so I guessed this was our stop. I followed him and we went up to the house's front door, and he knocked on the door. I waited for someone to answer, looking around at the lilac bushes surrounding the house.

I heard the door creek open, and saw an older lady with brown hair and wrinkles standing there. She looked very serious, almost in a threatening way. "Hello Paul, I see you have a little friend with you.." the lady said, examining me. "Oh yes, Mimi, this is me new step sister, Kat. We are here to see John. Is he home?" He said, almost trying to act too polite. She nodded, stepping aside and opening the door a little bit more.

We walked inside, and the house was very very clean. It looked like she almost cleans every day! This John boy must be very posh too, considering what she is like. She looks a little old to have childern, though, I thought to myself as we walked up the stairs and walked into a messy bedroom.

I looked around until my eyes fell on a handsome boy, who was staring right at me. "Oi, Paulie brought a bird!" The boy yelled out to his other friend, who was sitting in the corner strumming a guitar. I looked around at Paul.

"Paul you brought a bird? How did they let you bring one on the bus?" I asked, confused because I never saw any animals with him the whole way here. Everyone bursted out laughing, and Paul said to me "No Kat, he meant girl. Not an actual bird." He kept chuckling, and I was blushing a deep crisim. Great, now I look like an idiot to everyone. What a great start to making new friends. I yelled at myself mentally.

"Ello, love. Names John. John Lemon. Ye already know Paul Mcharmly. That over there is George Peresol." John said, pointing at the boy in the corner.

Paul rolled his eyes and said to me "No don't listen to a word he says. His names John Lennon. Ye already know my last name is McCartney. And that's George Harrison." I gave a nod and smiled shyly to everyone.

"Aw, Paulie always 'aving to ruin the fun. So Paul said yer name is Kat? Like meow meow?" John said, pretending to lick his hands like a cat would. Why would Paul be friends with someone like this? He's so immature! I could tell that the other boy, George thought the same way because he hasn't said anything this entire time. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Don't listen to him, Kat. Thats Johns way of trying to flirt. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend." George said in a thick accent. I giggled a little, giving George a small smile, and decided to sit closest to him when everyone went to sit down. "Aw, love, I don't bite." Said John. I just shrugged because I didn't want to hear a word he had to say. He just shrugged and they all picked up their instruments.

"Alright, so how about we start with some 'That'll Be the Day?'" John said, as he started strumming the strings on his guitar. The others nodded and they started playing.

Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye

Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry

You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie

'Cause that'll be the day when I die

I knew I wanted to be mad at John, but he had such a nice voice to listen to, that I started watching him. He caught me watching him and gave me a crooked smile as he kept singing, making me blush.

He might be a jack ass, but he sure is talented, I thought to myself as I got butterflies as he sang the next verse

Well, you give me all your lovin' and your turtle dovin'

All your hugs and kisses and your money too

Well, you know you love me baby

Until you tell me, maybe

That some day, well I'll be through

I couldn't help but smile, looking him over. _ He is kind of cute_... I thought to myself. I didn't realize that the song stopped until everyone was looking at me. "Kat? Earth to Kat?" Paul said, snapping his fingers in my face.

I started to blush looking down, realizing he had asked me a question. "I asked ye what did ye think?" Paul said. "Oh.. um.. yeah it was really good.." I said, still blushing. They all smiled and said thanks.

While sitting there, my stomach started growling. "Someone sounds hungry!" John said to me, while rubbing his own stomach. "Oh uh yeah, kinda. What kind of food is there to get around here?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair. "Well we could go and get some fish n chips?" George asked, sounding like he wanted approval from everyone else. We all agreed, and got up and left for the resturant.

...

"Oh my god, this is the best fish n chips i've ever had in my life!" I said while stuffing my face with fish. John laughed at me, smiling at me with a mouth full of food. I laughed a little, and looked away, not wanting to see chewed up food.

"Does anyone have any change? There's a jukebox over there and I think we need some good music playing in here." I said, looking at everyone because I don't have any of my money converted to pounds yet. George took some change out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Thanks, George." I said, smiling. He nodded and smiled, and I got up and walked over to the jukebox, putting the right amount of change into the machine, picking 20 Flight Rock. One of my favorite songs.

Once it started playing , I started bobbing my head to the beat of the music. I saw John smiling at me, and I walked back to the table. "So yer a rock n roll type of bird, huh?" He asked me, grinning. I nodded, smiling, still bobbing my head to the rhythm. "Well, do ye care to dance with me then?" John asked standing up, holding out a hand for me. I looked down and smiled, grabbing his hand and getting up with him, doing fast paced dances to the song.

I laughed and threw my head back when John started doing a goofy dance, kicking his legs and arms out. "What a great dancer you are, John." I said laughing. He laughed and looked at me "I try, ye know." We both giggled and the song ended. Out of breath, we walked back over to everyone, stealing glances at each other every once and a while.

About a half hour went by and we were all laughing and talking when we decided it was time to get going. As we all walked down the street, we made plans to hang out again the next day.

"Ye know, theres going to be a party tomorrow night at Strawberry Fields to celebrate the start of summer. Do ye all wanna meet up then?" John asked, and we all agreed.

Eventually we made our seperate ways, and Paul and I got home at about 10 at night. Wow, I can't believe we were gone that long, I thought to myself. "Thanks Paul, for showing me around and everything. I really had a good day." I said sincerely. He smiled at me and said "its no problem, Kat, I'm glad we can make this a better experience for ye." I smiled started to make my way upstairs.

"Goodnight Paul, thanks again." I said as I walked upstairs. "G'night, Kat." I heard him say after me.

Once I got my makeup washed off and into my white nightgown, I settled into my bed, getting my sheets ontop of me. I closed my eyes and finally had a real smile on my face, something I didn't think could happen after leaving home. And I slowly fell asleep thinking about a certain boy on my mind as I dosed off with a smile plastered on my face.

**There is chapter 2 for you all! Im hoping you guys have enjoyed this story so far, if you guys tell me how you like it, I will be sure to make chapter 3 today! Tell me any ideas you guys might have or recommendations, or just what you think in the reviews! Love you all! Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning was surprisingly easy. I guessed it was because I was so excited for the party at Strawberry Fields tonight. I threw my covers off of myself, stepping my feet onto the hardwood floors and found my way downstairs.

"Good morning, hun." I heard my mother say to me while she was cooking eggs. I just smiled and sighed happily, gazing straight into the hallway, sitting down at the 5 chair table. "Well, sweetie, I haven't seen that look on your face since you were with Andrew..", my mother said, snapping me out of my daze and feeling my heart drop. Andrew was my boyfriend for 2 years, but about a year ago he passed away in a car accident.

Life has been hard without Andrew here, but that is another reason why my mom wanted me to come out to Englad with her. To try and forget the past.

Suddenly, I started to feel guilty. How could I be letting myself forget about Andrew? I thought to myself, feeling my eyes well up with salty tears.

"Honey, I didn't mean to upset you...I'm just happy to see you smiling again. That's something I never thought I'd see again." My mother grabbed my hands, coming to eye level with me, smiling softly. I smiled back at her, wiping tears away. "You're right mom, it just gets hard sometimes...remembering..." I sighed, giving her a small smile. "But you were right. I...met someone... He's a really nice boy..." I smiled at the last sentence, getting back into my daze.

"I knew it, Katherine! See, I know you better than you think I do" my mother gave me sly grin, going back over to the food cooking in the pan. "Care for some eggs?" She asked me, taking 5 plates out for everyone. I nodded, hearing everyone else coming into the kitchen, taking their seats.

Mom got all of our plates set up, having eggs, bacon, and hash browns on each plate. I took mine from my mom and dug in. "So Katherine, who's the boy you are admiring?" Mom asked me, taking a sip of her coffee. I swallowed my mouth full before saying his name. "John. John Lennon..." I said dreamily. Jim looked at me right away. "John Lennon? Katherine, he is nothing but trouble. I don't even approve of Paul being friends with him. Trust me, honey, he isn't worth your time." I started to get angry. Who is he to think he can tell me what to do? This man has only known me for a day! Now he thinks he can tell me what to do?! I just shrugged, looking down to my plate, not really eating my food anymore. "I think I'm going to go get ready for the day.." I grumbled angrily. I heard Jim sighing in the background.

After I got ready for the day, I went to go find Paul. "Are we ready to go or what?" I asked him. "What are you talking about? Where are we going?" He said, looking up from the book he was reading. "Um..aren't we going to strawberry fields today? I thought maybe we can hang out with John a little bit before it's time for the party." I said, crossing my arms. Paul sighed, rubbing his temples. "Kat, I didn't know you were getting feelings for John, otherwise I wouldn't of agreed to go to this party tonight. Me dad is right. John is trouble." I started to get angry again, snapping at Paul, "Well what do you know about judging him? He's your best friend!" I yelled, my cheeks getting red. "Yes, yes I know, but he's not to be trusted to be in a relationship with. He doesn't care about serious relationships. All he wants is a quick shag, and then throws birds to the side! Trust me, I've seen it happen." Paul snapped back. I felt my eyes start to sting with tears, but I quickly made them disappear. "Well, I don't care what you say, maybe he isn't like that. I can only find out for myself." I snapped, as i grabbed my purse and stormed out the door, slamming it behind me, heading to John's house.


	4. Chapter 4

After saying thanks to the bus driver and getting off at my stop, I walked up the sidewalk leading to John's house. The wind was blowing slightly today, so I could really smell the lilacs surrounding John's house. Mmm...I love that smell...I said in my head to myself. Lilacs are my favorite flower. I remember being a little kid and cutting lilacs out of my neighbors yard for my mom on mothers day. The neighbors weren't mad though, because I was just so darn cute.

I came up to John's front door, knocking softly on the door. I waited for a few seconds until I heard someone coming to the door. It creeked open, revealing Mimi. I gave her the most polite smile that I could manage, but she didn't look too impressed. "Uh.. hello ma'am, I am wondering if John is around...?" I asked kindly, with a bit of a nervous hint to my tone. She just nodded to me, opening the door slightly. She yelled out, "John, your little friend's here." I wasn't too keen on being a 'little friend', but I wasn't going to let my mouth get me in trouble.

"Oi, Paul, I wasn't expectin' ye.." I heard John say as he came down the stairs. I could tell he was surprised to see me instead of my step brother. "Hi John." I said cheerfully. "Kat! I didn't know you'd be comin'!" He said to me. I giggled slightly, following him upstairs. Before I could speak, Mimi called after us, "Now John, no funny business!" John just rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath. "Is Paul comin' behind ye?" He asked me looking around. "Uh, no..I came alone." I said, not wanting to mention the fight I had with him and my family. "Well, I'm glad to see you, love." He said with a smile in his voice. I smiled at him, blushing slightly. "So am I." I said to him, sitting in his desk chair as he sat on his bed.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to do?" He asked me, picking up his guitar. I just shrugged, and eyeballed his guitar. "Do ye play?" He asked me, handing it over. "Not really, but maybe you can teach me?" I asked, seeing John smile and nod, patting the bed for me to come closer to him.

...

"...So this is G?" I asked, putting my fingers on certain strings, strumming. "Yeah, but just try to place your fingertips flatter on the strings. It'll sound better." I did as he said, making the sound of the guitar clearer. "So John, who taught you to play guitar?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off of the strings. "Well, me mum actually taught me on a banjo, and Paul helped me with the guitar.." John said, picking at the callusus on his finger tips. I looked at him, shocked. "That woman downstairs plays banjo? Not trying to sound rude.." I blushed, realizing how rude that sounded. John just laughed at me. "No, no, love. Mimi's me aunt. Me mum lives in another part of town." I blushed, embarrassed that I asked. "How come you live with your aunt...?" I asked him nervously, not exactly sure how he would react to the question. He just smiled, almost sadly, saying "well love, that's just another story for another day. Besides, if I tell you everything about meself now, then you'll get bored of me sooner." He chuckled slightly, looking back down. I blushed, looking at him. "I'd never get bored of you...you're too crazy to get bored with.." I giggled, looking at him.

"Oh, shite! I never noticed the time, Kat!" John looked at his clock, it was already almost 7 at night! We were going to be late for the party! We quickly got up and rushed out of the house, walking over to a red gate that said Strawberry Fields on it. John opened the gates, and I followed him over to a spot where I kept hearing rock n roll music getting louder and louder. As we came up to the party, John wrapped his arm around my shoulders, making me blush. As I looked around, there were boys with slicked back teddy boy hair, and girls that were hanging off of them like little puppy dogs. There were strings of lights and lanterns attatched from tree to tree, picnic tables with food and alcohol on them, record players set up around everyone, and a bonfire going. I smiled, because it reminded me of parties me and Macy used to go to back home.

"So, whaddya think, Kat?" John asked me, opening his arms up wide as if trying to act as if it was a surprise. I smiled and giggled "it's amazing. But I hope you Englanders can handle your booze as good as Americans can." I said, winking at him, laughing. He grabbed me into a big bear hug, laughing. "Is that a challenge, love?" I just laughed, pushing him off, noticing George and going up to talk to him. "Hey George, having fun?" He half smiled and nodded. "Yeah, hopin to get boozed up soon, though." He chuckled softly. I nodded in agreement and then John came over with some shot glasses.

I had no clue what type of alcohol it was, but I didn't care. I took it in my hand and we all clinked our shot glasses together, throwing our heads back, swallowing the alcohol. As John cheered out loud, I laughed, all of us taking another shot.

About 2 hours later, the night started getting very broken up. It was all in bits and pieces. I remember dancing with John and George, and John introducing me to his friends. Everyone in Liverpool is so nice!

I went to go lay in the grass, laughing for no reason. As I was laying there, John followed behind me and layed next to me. We just looked at each other, and just laughed. It was perfect. I don't see what everyone had against John! He is so nice to me, and cute, and... oh my god.. I'm really getting feelings for him. I felt myself blush while looking at him. We just sat there, staring into each others eyes. He smiled softly at me and then put his hand on my cheek. I smiled as we moved closer and closer into each other. I closed my eyes and could feel his boozed breath on my lips. We inched in closer and closer, until we closed the gap between us, pressing my lips softly onto his slightly chapped lips. I felt butterflies going crazy in my tummy. His touch sent electric shocks through my entire body. I was in a beautiful bliss. I knew this moment was going to change the rest of my life forever. John Lennon was going to change the rest of my life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to a breeze blowing in my face. I opened my eyes, confused as to where I am. I looked around, trying to figure it out all in my head, until i saw John laying next to me fast asleep. I smiled, running my fingers through the grass. Then i realized, I needed to check to see if my clothes were on. I looked down at myself and let out a sigh of relief. Okay, I still have my clothes on. It didn't go too far. I smiled watching him sleep, him rubbing his nose and then resting peacefully again.

I tried remembering everything that happened the previous night. Then I remembered our kiss. I smiled at the thought, bringing my fingertips up to my lips, running them lightly over my lips. I heard John getting up, so I laid down, pretending to be sleeping still. I felt his hand touch my hair, and his lips brush across mine. "Ello, kitty Kat." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't keep my cover anymore when he meowed in my ear. I bursted out laughing and looked at him, laughing slightly still. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head away. "Eww, morning breath." I said, laughing. And that is when he tackled me. I gasped, laughing, as he started tickling my ribs. "Do you surrender, Kitty Kat?" He yelled, tickling me more and faster. I gasped for breath, trying to get my words out. "N..never..." i yelled laughing. So he just kept tickling me more. Now to under my armpits. "N..no! No! I surrender! Please sir!" I laughed, looking at him with tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. "Then gimme a kiss!" John said, while pursing his lips. I giggled and leaned in, going for a kiss, when John got up running away, laughing. "That's it, no more kisses for you, John!" I laughed, getting up following him. He smiled and let me catch up to him, putting his arm around my shoulder, he suggested to me, "So I was wondering, would ye want to come and meet me mum today?" He asked me, looking down at me. I smiled and nodded, going in closer to him. He smiled back, and we started walking to his moms house.

Once we got to a small square house with a red door, John rang the doorbell. We waited for a few seconds when the door swung open, a small lady with chesnut curly hair opened the door. She looked so giddy and excited, a lot more friendly looking than Mimi.

"John! Oh, John, I'm so glad you're here." She yelled out in excitment, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back, and then pulled away. "Mum, this is Kat. Kat, this is mum." I smiled at her, waving. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said to her, and she came up and gave me a big hug. I was taken aback, but smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh, love, I'm so happy John brought you here! Please, please, come in!" She pulled at my arm as she led us into her house. I sat at the kitchen table with John when she came up with mini cupcakes with cherries on the top of them. If someone offers me food, I gladly take it. I laughed at myself mentally for thinking that, and took one when she offered us them. "They're me favorites, John used to love them when I made them for him, too." She said as I took a bite. Mmm, good tasting. I thought to myself.

"So I can tell you aren't from 'ere, love. You sound like yer from America!" She yelled out excitedly. I nodded and John spoke up. "Yeah Julia, she's from New York." John said, and her eyes widened in interest. "What's the city like?" She asked excitedly. I giggled and shook my head. "I've actually never been to the city before. I'm from upstate. Thousand Islands area. Its up by Canada." I said, correcting her. She nodded and smiled at me.

"I'm so happy you are here!" She said to both of us. It's been about 2 hours we have been here and it was getting time to get going. "Well mum, we better get going. I know Kat has to get home." John said, and Julia frowned. "Well, you both better be coming back soon!" She said, getting a smile back on her face. We both nodded and she gave us both hugs. "Oh honey, it was so nice meeting you.." I smiled, because she made me feel so welcomed. She hugged John very tightly. "You're my dream!" She yelled out to John as we walked out. "Remember that." She said as she waved to us, and we waved back, and then as we walked, he grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers together. I smiled and blushed. It was silent for most of the walk, so I decided to make conversation. "Your mother is such a sweetheart. I was so glad to meet her." I smiled sincerely at him. He smiled back and kissed my cheek, making me blush. "I'm glad you met her too. She's a lot friendlier than Mimi.." he laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled and didn't say anything, looking into his eyes. I didn't notice we stopped at my house until he spoke up. "Well Kitty Kat, you better get going in now... I probably got you into enough trouble as it is already.." he smilef slyly. "Oh, crap.. I forgot, I didn't come home last night.." I said nervously, dreading to go inside now. I sighed and leaned in to kiss him, letting our lips brush against each other, smiling in the kiss. "Maybe if they don't kill ye, Ill see ye tomorrow?" He asked me. I giggled and nodded, kissing him one last time. "Make it a date." I smiled, turning away and waving bye to him, and opened the door quietly, closing it behind me. I leaned on the door, smiling, thinking of John, when I heard someone yelling at me, disrupting me of my thoughts. "Katherine, where have you been, young lady?!" I heard Jim yell. Oh great, here goes nothing.. I thought to myself, walking towards him, knowing I was in deep shit.

**Let me know what you guys think! I will be updating again soon! Thank you for reading! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

I closed my eyes tightly, hearing the yells coming towards me. _Great. Just great _. I sighed to myself, walking into the kitchen.

"Young lady! Where on earth have you been?!" Jim yelled at me, looking very serious as I sat in a chair at the wooden table. I just shrugged, looking down.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not, Katherine?" He asked me angrily. Just then, Paul entered the room, and I looked at him with a desperate expression that screamed out 'help me'.

"Well dad, I think she was just out with her new friends. Probably just fell asleep on accident.." Paul covered for me. I looked at him with the biggest greatful look on my face ever.

"Oh, you made new friends?", Jim asked me, calming down. I nodded and looked down, hoping the yelling was over now. "Well, I'm sorry, honey. I just wasn't sure. I'm happy you're making friends. What did you do with your friends?" He asked me, leaning against the counter.

"Well, John and I went to a party in Strawberry Fields last night.." I started to say, realising what I had just said. I looked at his face and saw a completely different look of anger plastered on his face.

"You were with John?!" He yelled at me. I put my hands in my face, feeling so stupid for letting that slip. "I told you to stay away from him, Katherine! He is nothing but trouble!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the counter. "I'm trying to PROTECT you from him, and it's making me look like the bad guy!" He snapped, rubbing his temples.

I felt tears slowly start rolling down my cheeks, trying to keep myself from yelling back at him. My breathing was getting shakey, and I looked up to notice Paul had left the room. I sighed and looked down, listening to Jim yelling at me as I was blocking his words out, trying to calm myself down.

"That's it. The only way I CAN protect you is to keep you from seeing him. You are NOT to see that Lennon boy again. Am I clear?" He yelled, and I felt myself start to boil. My cheeks started to get red, and I cried harder, snapping at him. "What do you know about John?! You know NOTHING! What has he ever done to you?" I yelled, and he just looked taken aback, but he got angrier. "I am doing this for YOU!" He yelled.

And that is when I went belistic. "Well YOU aren't my father! You can't keep me from him!" I yelled, crying and getting up from the table, rushing to my bedroom, slamming and locking the door shut.

...

_John and I are sitting in Strawberry Fields, having a beautiful picnic at sunset. This is the most amazing day ever...I thought to myself. John takes his guitar and starts singing a song he wrote for me. I smile at him, listening to his angelic voice. Once he finishes the song, we both lean in to kiss. And then everything goes black._

I look around my bedroom, wiping my eyes. _It was just a dream..._ I thought to myself. I started to feel my eyes stinging, wiping tears away. I push my face into my pillow, crying softly. I just want to see him... I think to myself, shaking softly from crying.

I finally get up to go downstairs, walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. I notice a plate of food sitting there, but I look at the time. 12 am.. Great, I slept through dinner. I go to grab plastic wrap and put it ontop of my plate of food, and put it into the fridge. On the fridge is a post it note. I grab it, and begin to read:

_Katherine, I'm sorry I blew up on you_. _But your mother and I are doing this for your well being_. _You aren't allowed out of this house for a month_. _You can't go with Paul anywhere either_. _I'm sorry, but we had to do what is best for your safety. We love you._

_Jim and mom_

I feel tears coming again, and rush up the stairs, crying all over again. I look in the mirror, noticing I cried all my make up off. Just as life was getting good, I get it ripped out of my hands. I get John ripped out of my life.. I lay my face into my pillow, crying myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Johns P.O.V

3 weeks. It's been 3 weeks since I last heard from Kat. She just disappeared without a warning. I was so angry at myself. Did I do something wrong? I thought to myself.

I laid on my bed, with my back laying on the bed and my legs against the wall, looking up at the cieling. I had my guitar in my arms, strumming at random chords sadly. I just sighed, and heard Mimi yell up to me, "John! You've been in your room for days now! It's time to get out! Come help me clean up the messes you have made!" She yelled. "Piss off, Mimi..." I grumbled to myself.

I closed my eyes, sighing, thinking of Kat. Her beautiful blonde hair. Her emrald green eyes... What if I never get to look into those eyes again? What if I never get to kiss her again? God listen to meself, I sound like a queer.. But I didn't care. Kat is the only girl that has ever made me feel this way.

I just kept wondering if I did something wrong. Did I make her parents not want me around? What the 'ell did I ever do to them? Besides bringing Paul 'ome wasted out of his mind one night... and throwing up in their driveway wasted meself one time... and getting the police almost called to their house from being 'disruptingly loud' forever ago... But that isn't such a big deal! If they loved Kat, they'd let me be with her! They'd want what's best for her! I'M what's best for her..

"They don't even know the first thing about parenting..." I mumbled to myself, scratching my head. God, did I miss that bird or what...

Maybe if I call her 'ouse, she'll answer.. I thought to myself, reaching for the telephone. 2426772125. I dialed the number into the phone, hearing it ring for what seemed like an eternity. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Nothing. No reply. I sighed, setting the phone down, and strumming at my guitar again, making up random hooks as I go.

This happened once before

When I came to your door

No reply

They said it wasn't you

But I saw you peep through your window

I saw the lie, I saw the lie

I know that you saw me

As I looked up to your face

I tried to telephone

They said you were not home

That's a lie

Cos I know where you've been

I saw you walk in your door

I stopped singing, getting writers block. Ugh. I can't even write right now, I'm so upset about all this shite. I sighed and set my guitar down, laying in my bed normally, and fell asleep, having Kat on my mind the entire time.


	8. Chapter 8

Kats P.O.V

Drip. Drip. Drip. I look out my window, watching the rain tapping on the glass. I have been able to become a lot more observant of my surroundings in this house now after being in here for 5 weeks straight. Jim extended my grounding time, of course. I sighed, getting up and walking downstairs.

This time alone has really given me a lot of time to think of John. I can't believe how much I like him. I haven't felt this way about a boy since I was with Andrew. I sighed, turning on the television, watching whatever black and white show was on.

Everytime I tried to focus on other things, my mind would always go back to John. Like the other night, we ate fish n chips for dinner and I practically cried into my food. I don't know if I loved him, because it still felt too soon to say the L word. I remember though, Macy telling me once that if you can say you really really really really really really like someone, that means you love them. I'm on the 5th really. I have just one more to go.

I heard Paul coming down the stairs, and I looked at him as he was getting his coat on and grabbed his guitar. He only grabs his guitar when he is going to be with John! I rushed over to him, whispering, "Psst.. Paul.. are you going to see John?" He looked at me and rolled his eyes playfully, smiling slyly. "Yeah, I am.. and you're keeping me from leaving, Kat." He joked to me. I shoved his shoulder lightly, smiling. "Will you take me with you? Please?" I asked him, still whispering.

Suddenly, a worried look came across his face as he looked around the room to make sure no one else was near us. "I don't know about that, Kat.. it could get both of us in a lot of trouble." I brought both of my hands together, begging him. "Please Paul. Please. I won't ask for another favor ever again!" I said as I ran my fingers over my heart, promising.

He sighed and opened the door, motioning for me to walk out ahead of him. I smiled and hugged him around his neck, rushing out. Paul shut the door quietly, and we made our way to the bus stop, and I was smiling the whole way.

Once we got off at our stop, we made it to John's house. Paul told me that Mimi wasn't going to be here today because she had some fancy shmancy tea party to go to. Instead of knocking on the door, we just made our way inside, heading into the living room.

I hid behind the living room wall, making it so John couldn't see me. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I could see the look on his face when I came out around the corner.

"'Ey Paulie, glad ye made it." John said with a hint of sadness in his voice. What I heard next broke my heart. "J..John.. what did you do, you arse?!" Paul yelled out angrily. I was so confused that I walked out around the corner and gasped, feeling my eyes well up with tears.

Sitting next to John was a slutty looking girl, and they were holding hands. I couldn't stand seeing the sight, it hurt me so badly, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "I can't believe you..." is all I could manage to get out, running out of the room, sobbing into my hands.

John's P.O.V

Oh. My. God. I never thought she was coming back. I only got this slutty bird to fill the void! I just looked between the girl and Paul, ignoring Paul's yells as I ran after Kat. I felt nothing but guilt and sadness in the pit of my stomach. I finally caught up to Kat, grabbing her arm.

"Kat, Kat, please.. you have to let me explain.." I said desperatly to her.

"I don't want to hear any of your fucking EXCUSES John!" She snapped at me. I felt myself get angry, but I held it back for her. "Please, Kat.. I never thought I was going to see you again! I needed something to fill the... the void!" I cried to her, trying to grab her hand. She pulled her hand away from me, and that's when I felt it. Stinging so hard on my cheek. She slapped me!

That got me angry enough that I pulled her to me, yelling. "Do ye really think that if I didn't care for ye, I would be chasin' ye like this? No, I wouldn't! Don't ye get it, Kat?" I yelled, shaking her softly. Seeing her cry made me loosen my grip though, and I just held her in my chest, rocking her back and forth, letting her cry. "Please, Kat.." I said softly, stroking her hair. "Please, Kat... I.. I love you.." I said to her, shutting my eyes tightly, kissing the top of her head, sighing.

Kat's P.O.V.

"Please, Kat... I.. I love you.." I heard John whisper into my hair, making my eyes shoot wide open. Did.. did he just say that he loves me..? I thought to myself, looking up at him. He saw me looking right at him, and that's when he leaned in closer to my face.. What am I getting myself into...I thought, biting my lip. Oh hell, screw it... I thought, leaning in, closing the gap between us, kissing him with as much passion and sorrow as I possibly could, wanting to stay in this moment forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, thank you guys for the awesome reviews! Without you guys, I wouldn't be doing this! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the beatles -sigh-**

**Here you guys go! Enjoy!**

Perfect. I was in his arms again. Even though we just got through some pretty rough shit, none of it mattered. All that mattered was that John and I were together again. It was absolutly perfect. After we broke apart from our kiss, I looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, but smiled at him happily, stroking my thumb on his slightly red cheek.

He looked right back into my eyes, stroking my hair. "I really am sorry, Kat. I feel like such an arse... but ye have to know you are all I want...I mean it." He said to me softly, never breaking eye contact with me. I just nodded, closing my eyes and softly brushing my lips against his. I just smiled and curled into him. No words were even needed, it was such a precious moment. He really might be the one.. I thought to myself, sighing happily and looking up up at the clouds.

John's P.O.V

This really was the perfect moment. It was like one of those moments you see in the films. This bird really had my heart. I never thought I'd say that about anyone me entire life. I haven't been this happy in days. Then I felt my stomach drop. How could I let myself forget about mum? How could I forget about Julia Jr. and Jacqui? I thought to myself.

"Kat.. Kat, I'm sorry, but I really 'ave to go.." I said, getting up, brushing my trousers off. I knew she was getting pissed because her face just kept getting angrier and angrier looking.

"What do you mean you have to go?" She asked me angrily.

"Look, I'll explain later, love.. I promise.. but right now I have to be at me mum's." I said quickly, giving her a kiss on her cheek and rushing off to mum's, knowing I was going to get an earful from Kat.

Kat's P.O.V

I was so mad. No, mad can't even explain the feeling. I was downright pissed. How could he just leave me here after everything that just happened?! He was treating me like a piece of trash, just throwing me out! I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind... I thought, getting up and storming after him.

I finally caught up to him once we were on Julia's street, and I ran up to John, grabbing his arm tightly, turning him towards me. He looked stunned, but sad at the same time, almost like he had been crying.

"So, you just leave me after everything that just went on? You really think you can mess with my emotions like that?" I yelled at him, and he just looked down the entire time.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" I asked, getting teary eyed. He just shrugged, looking down, kicking gravel still. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away slightly. "Screw you, Lennon." I mumbled and started to walk away, wiping a single tear off of my cheek.

"She's dead." I heard him call after me.

"What are you talking about? Who's dead?" I turned around, looking at him, bewildered.

"Mum..she.. she's dead.." he said to me, still not looking up from the road.

I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach, rushing over to him. "J..John.. why didn't you tell me..?" I asked him softly, rubbing his arm.

He just mumbled softly and sadly, "I couldn't.. you were gone.. I didn't 'ave anyone there.. mum's gone.." he said with his voice getting scratchy. "A bloody drunken police officer hit her..with his car.. she's never coming back.." he said shakily, and I just pulled him into my arms, holding him tightly, still in shock, my eyes watering.

John started to sob silently into my shoulder, gripping at my shirt. The sight could make anyone cry. I started crying with him, rocking him back and forth.

I got enough courage to lift his chin up to have him look at me. "Well, I'm here for you now, and I'm never leaving again. I promise.." I sighed, kissing him softly.

Once we broke the kiss, I kept my eyes closed, keeping my head turned down, saying in a whisper, "...I love you, John..."

I looked up to see his reaction, and once I looked up, he grabbed my face and smashed our lips together, kissing me with as much love as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Our tears interlocking with each others, falling down onto the rocky road.

**Well, there's my latest chapter for you guys! I hope you guys liked it! If you did, hit the little review button and tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it a lot! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Im so sorry that I have been gone for so long. I've been so busy with college and I just had surgery so Ive been super busy. I also have really bad writers block ugh. But i just want to let you guys know that i havent gone away i will be updating again soon, i just need to figure out where to go after my last chapter haha. But i promise i will be giving more of my story to you guys! Thanks for being so patient! Love you all!**

**Xoxo**

**Shelby**


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't believe this was happening. My heart was aching so badly for John. I felt my eyes getting filled with warm, salty tears, as I stole a glance at John. He just gave me a small, sad grin, and looked down into his lap.

We were at his house, and there had to of been about 40 people in his living room. I sighed, looking around the room, trying to avoid the coffin sitting by the window. All I could hear was people crying, or people talking sadly. John's little sister Julia was handing out finger foods. Why make her do work at her own mothers funeral? I thought to myself, annoyed at that.

I could tell John was getting fed up with the entire situation, he just kept grumbling under his breath. I sighed, looking down again. I heard the chair squeaking on the hardwood floor, and saw John getting up, leaving the house. I got up, brushing my black dress off, and chased after him.

"John, its okay, you don't have to leave..", I said softly, reaching my hand out towards him, brushing my fingers against his jacket. He just shrugged and kept walking down the street, his hands in his pockets. I had to jog a little to keep up with him, but once I matched his speed, I grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere? Maybe we can go to my house or something?", I asked him, looking up at his face.

"I guess so..", he said softly, shrugging his shoulders. I nodded, taking his hand, leading him towards my house.

...

Once we reached my house, I opened the door, leading John up to my room. Once we got inside my room, I sat on the bed, John following behind me, sitting next to me.

"John, its going to be okay. I promise." I said to him reassuringly. He just shrugged again, looking at our hands, grabbing onto mine. "Is there anything I can do for you to make you feel any better? Anything at all?", I asked, stroking my thumb on his hand.

He looked up at me for a few seconds, before he leaned in and kissed me, in an almost needingly way. I was taken back by surprised, but closed my eyes, kissing him back pationatly.

After a few minutes of kissing, I broke away, looking at him. "Do you want to.. you know... If that would make you feel better...", I said nervously, blushing a deep crisim, looking down.

Without even saying anything, he came in for another kiss, slowly running his hands over my thighs, making me gasp a little. I moved in closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, getting lost in his touch.

"I love you, John..", I said softly, leaning my head back as he trailed kisses down my neck. "I love you, too, Kat...", he growled softly, running his hands up my dress. Moaning softly, I fumbled with his shirt buttons, while he lifted up my dress, rolling ontop of me. And that is when we made love. It was amazing. There is really no words to describe how amazing it was. It made me realize, that I was falling hard for the teddy boy that stole my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Its been about a week since John and I made love. I have had butterflies in my stomach ever since. My family has sort of left me alone about the whole situation with him, mainly because of the passing of Julia. It's been really hard on him, so I've been planning on how to cheer him up.

I sat down at my desk in my room with a tape recorder, playing back a tape of The Quarrymen, John, Paul, and George's band. I smiled, as I heard John singing the first few chords to Be-Bob-A-Lula. Music started filling my room, and I started to get lost, yet again thinking about the other night with John. He was so amazing. I didn't even go that far with Andrew, even though we were together for 2 years. So John was my first. I looked at the time, noticing that I only had a few hours until I was going to see John.

"Shit, I gotta go...", I mumbled to myself, grabbing the tape recorder and slipping on my black flat shoes. Making my way downstairs, I waved bye to my mom.

"Where are you going, Katherine?", she asked me while she was reading a book.

"I have a surprise for John, I have to get to the recording company." I told her, opening the door.

"Oh, well okay, honey. Are you going to be back for dinner?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm seeing John after." I said to her anxiously, waiting to leave.

"Well, why don't you invite him to dinner? It would be nice. Besides, I haven't really gotten to know him very well.", she said to me.

"Oh, well.. okay, I guess so." I said, making my way out the door.

Once my bus stopped at the recording studio, I got off the bus, walking up the little stone pathway towards the dark blue door. Opening the door, I heard the little bell ring above my head.

"Hello? Anyone here? I have a tape, I'd really like to show someone." I said, trying to look around for anyone that could help me out.

"Oh, ello love. How can I help you?", a short, bulky balding man with tiny glasses said, coming out of the back room.

"Oh, I was just wondering if anyone would be interested in listening to this tape I brought. I know you probably get a bunch of these, but I promise, this won't waste your time." I said nervously, clutching onto the tape.

"Well, hand it over, I'll take a listen to it." He said almost annoyed, like this happens to him all the time.

I handed the tape over to him, taking a seat in an unbalanced chair, waiting anxiously to see what he thought of the tape.

Music started playing through the air once he hit play on the tape, and the opening chords to Be-Bop-A-Lula started playing, John's voice filling my ears, making my heart flutter. I saw the guy taping his foot on the floor to the rhythm of the music.

Once the song ended, he took the tape out, having an impressed look on his face. "Thats actually pretty good, if I can get you hooked up with any gigs, I'll let you know." He said, handing the tape back to me. I nodded, smiling, and said thanks, leaving the store, and headed towards John's house.

Once I got up to John's door, I knocked, waiting for an answer. To my surprise, John answered instead of Mimi. I smiled and gave him a big hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm so happy to see you." I said, looking up at hin, giving him a kiss.

"Me too, love. Nobody Id rather see than you." He said, making me blush.

"So... I have a surprise for you." I told him, walking into his house.

"A surprise? Like what?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

I giggled, shaking my head. "Well if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." I said, sitting on his couch. "Well, Kitty Kat, that hurts me so very badly to know you'd hide things from me." He said, fake crying into his hands. I giggled, shaking my head. "Nope. Not gonna tell you. My lips are sealed." I said, acting like I was zipping my lips shut.

"Well maybe I just have to tickle it out of you..." He said, inching closer towards me, reaching his hands out. I gasped, trying to jump away, but it was too late. He caught me and started tickling me all over. "N..no! No! Please!" I said, laughing, gasping for air.

"Then you tell me now, Kitty Kat!" He yelled, tickling me faster and faster.

"No! No! I'm gonna...I'm gonna pee!" I said hysterically. That made him jump away in a heartbeat.

"Eww..." He said, checking himself over for pee. I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, I didn't actually pee. But I was going to if you kept tickling me, you meanie." I said, playfully smacking his arm.

"Jeez, now you are being abusive too. I would never hit you, little lady." He said, pointing a stern finger at my face. I just rolled my eyes and laughed, giving him a kiss.

In the middle of our kiss, the phone started ringing. Oh my god, what if its the record company? I thought to myself, jumping up and running for the phone, answering it. "Hello?" I said, looking at John who was giving me the weirdest look ever, like I was crazy. I laughed softly, and tried to listen to what the person on the other line was saying.

"Ah, yes, is this miss Smith?"

"Yes, this is her." I said, smiling to myself, holding the phone closer to my face.

"Well, miss Smith, I am calling to inform you that this is Music Inspires Recording Company, and we absolutley loved your tape. We would like to set up a recording session, and we have a few auditions for you at The Cavern Club." The man on the other line said.

I was practically jumping for joy, looking at John excitedly.

"Yes! Yes, that would be wonderful. When would a good time be for the boys to come by and set up auditions?" I asked, listening carefully.

"Would tomorrow at noon work? Just meet me and the manager at The Cavern Club and they can audition then." He said to me.

I nodded, but realized he couldn't see me nod, so I said, "yes that will be perfect. They will see you tomorrow at noon." I said, saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

I looked at John with the biggest grin on my face. "You're welcome." I said, strolling past him to the kitchen.

"What was that all about, Kat?" He asked, obviously confused.

I shook my head, and told him "I will tell you tonight when you come to dinner at my house. Bring George, too." I told him, loving how anxious he was becoming.

Later that night, we got to my house for dinner, George following behind us. "What's this all about now, Kat?" George asked me, equally as confused as John. "You'll see." Is all I said, grabbing my dinner plate, putting chicken and potatoes on it.

"Whats going on 'ere? George? John?" Paul asked, getting his food.

"That's what we're wondering!" George said, exasperated.

"Yeah, Paulie, she won't budge. This has to do with you, too."

I giggled at how confused they were, and we all started eating.

About half way into our meal, I cleared my throat and began speaking. "Okay, okay. I will finally tell you why you are all here. Well for Paul, you live here, so that's the main reason why you're here. But I have very big news for you guys." I said, looking at their anxious faces.

"So, today I went to the recording studio with a tape of yours. And good news! They loved it so much, they want to do recording sessions with you, and I set up an audition for you guys at The Cavern Club tomorrow at noon! Am I the best manager or what!" I said excitedly, watching all of their faces turn from confusion to the happiest grins ever.

"Kat! That's so amazing!" Paul yelled out, giving me a hug.

"Thank you so much! Even though you aren't even a manager." George joked, a huge smile plastered on his face.

John grabbed my face and gave me the biggest kiss ever, and I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him back.

In this moment I knew, the Quarrymen were definitly going places. They were going to make a change. And I couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: So! Im kind of mixing it up a bit with this chapter. Im gonna be doing most of it in George's POV, since we havent heard from him much (: and i just wanted to say, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! To all of my amazing followers! You guys are the best! Well here is my newest chapter! Enjoy!

George's P.O.V

What if I mess up? What if they don't think I'm good enough? What if they don't think Ive got what it takes? I thought to myself, pacing back and forth backstage at The Cavern Club. I looked at the clock on the wall. 11:45. Shit shit shit. We were auditioning at noon. I didn't want to get cold feet now, because then the other lads would have a field day about that. But Ive never preformed infront for something so important in all me life before. I didn't want to mess it up for the rest of the lads.

"Ey, George, what's got you all shook up?" John asked me, leaning on an amp. I just shrugged, still pacing back and forth. John just rolled his eyes, "don't tell me you're chickenin' out, Geo. You ain't got nothin to worry about. If I think yer decent, then yer decent." He said to me, while Paul was tuning his and John's guitar.

I just decided to go sit for a minute. Maybe taking a cigarette break would calm my nerves. I decided to get up and head out the back doors, and fished around my pocket for my cigs.

After closing my eyes and inhaling for what seemed like forever, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I saw Kat standing next to me.

"Hey Geo, you don't need to worry. You're gonna do great." She said to me reassuringly. I just shruged and looked around the street, watching cars drive by.

"Really, George. I think you've got what it takes." She said, pausing for a minute.

"Look, I know John rags on you about being younger and puts you down sometimes, but don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I really think you're really really good. Someday, there's gonna be millions of girls screaming for you, wanting to hear you play. I can guarentee it." I looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Kat, that really means a lot. At least you can make me feel a little bit better." I said, scuffing my feet on the ground. Then I felt her give me a little peck on my cheek, making me turn bright red. She just giggled.

"Hey, since I KNOW you guys are going to do great, why don't we have a little celebration? Maybe at Strawberry Fields or something?" She asked me excitedly. I just nodded, taking a good look at her face. Man, she's kind of pretty... John's a lucky guy... I thought to myself. She's really nice, and makes me feel good... Wait, stop it George. Shhh. I said to myself mentally.

Kat just smiled at me, and rubbed my arm, and headed back inside.

Her touch gave me tingles. God, I sound like a fruit loop.. I thought to myself.

But soon enough, my thoughts went back to Kat. Her blonde hair, her green eyes...

Oh shit. I think I'm getting feelings for John's bird... I thought to myself groaning.

Everything going on today is just confusing as hell. I just want today to be over.

"Geo, c'mon its time!" I heard Paul yell.

Well, here goes nothing. I thought, and headed inside the club, about to really see if Ive got what it takes.

**A/N: **Oooohh George is liking Kat! Are we possibly going to have a love triangle?! Who knows?! Oh yeah, I do (: but if you wanna find out keep reading my lovelies! I love you all!

Xoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

I watched as the boys got onto the stage, trying to hide their nervousness. The judges looked over them, noticing every detail from their leather jackets, down to their tight pants. I watched as John got up to the microphone, announcing to the judges, "Well, ello ello ello, and welcome to The Quarrymen! My names John lemon, over to my right is Paul McCharmley, to my left is George Peresol, and on drums is Peter Cottontail." John said with a sly grin on his face. I just giggled as the judges chuckled slightly, looking at their papers in front of them.

"Oi, Paul, looks like we got ourselves a good audience today." He said, then his eyes landed on me. "A very good one." He said with a wink. I giggled softly, blushing, and looked down into my lap, fiddling with my skirt.

"Ready, boys?" He asked, strumming the strings on his guitar to check and make sure they were all in tune. Once he got the 'okay' from the other boys, John led the rest of the group. "One, two, threw, four." The rock n roll music started filling the dark room, mostly because it was actually quiet in the Cavern for once. John started singing the lyrics to Hello Little Girl, and he never took his eyes off me, making me smile even bigger.

I started swaying to the music in my chair, and caught a glimpse of George who was giving little glances to me. 'Must be he's nervous still.' I thought to myself, and gave George a small smile, which he returned. I watched as Paul bobbed his head around, making me snicker a little. I blew a kiss to John once he did the rest of the song.

I cheered once he finished, and the judges clapped softly. I could tell by the little beads of sweat dripping down John's face, he was getting a little bit nervous.

"Ready for more, ladies and gentlemen?" Paul asked into the microphone.

"Actually, no, I think we have all made our decision." One of the judges said, standing up while organizing his papers. "You will be getting a call from us with the results shortly. Good day, gentlemen." And that was it. The judges just left.

I looked at the boys in confusion, which they shared the same confused faces.

"What the 'ell? We only showed them one bleedin' song!" John exclaimed, fixing the 'poof' in his hair.

"I don't get it. I thought we were pretty good if ye say so meself." Paul said, getting off the stage.

George just shrugged, looking down at his guitar. "It was probably me. I probably messed up a chord or something on the bleedin' guitar solo."

"Well thanks a lot, Harrison!" John yelled angrily.

"Oh John, no one did anything wrong. You were all so good! Maybe they didn't need to hear more because they already knew you guys were great!" I tried to stay positive, seeming as everyone was getting down on themselves.

John shrugged, getting off the stage and grabbing my hand. "Let's just head back to your place, yeah?" He said, leading me towards the exit, the rest of the band following our lead.

"I can't believe, they only listened to one fuckin' song." Paul said, rubbing his temples as we all sat in the living room, waiting for the judges to call. John just shrugged, obviously angry about the entire situation.

"I'm gonna go get a snack.." George announced, getting up from the couch and finding his way to the kitchen. I gave John a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it so much. I mean, who cares if they say no? There will always be more auditions. And you need to stop making accusations because the results could very likely be better than you thought." I said looking at everyone in the room.

Paul sighed and nodded, as John got up, scoffing. "She's right. I mean, we could just be thinking the worst." He said and I smiled, patting Paul on the back. "See, I'm a good influence." I joked, making Paul chuckle.

Just as George entered the room with three sandwiches, the phone rang, so we all ran into the kitchen.

"Answer it!" I yelled, jumping up and down. John hesitantly reached for the phone, as if he knew that this one moment could change the rest of their lives.

He slowly picked up the phone, bringing it up to his ear. "H-hello?" He stammered nervously. "Uh-huh.. uh-huh.. okay.. okay thank you very much." John said, sadly into the phone, cancelling all of our excitment. Paul swore quietly to himself, finding a seat near the counter. George started sulking, sitting down at the table. John looked down sadly.

"Well, dammit lads. Looks like this is really shitty. Because now our schedules are going to be full all the time doing gigs!" John exclaimed and started laughing like a mad man, patting everyones backs and giving me a long, hard kiss. Once we pulled apart we all jumped around excitedly, cheering and laughing.

"Where are we going boys?!" John yelled out, grabbing a beer. "To the toppermost of the poppermost!" We all exclaimed, smiling a mile wide.

'This was it. Their dream was finally going to become a reality.' I thought to myself, looking at the four boys who have become the most important part of my life. They were going somewhere. They were gonna be like Elvis.


End file.
